


A Stroll by The River

by twilightstarr



Series: Heroes of The Realms [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10370751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightstarr/pseuds/twilightstarr
Summary: I couldn't help but think that in the Heroes universe, Azura and Olivia should be friends.





	1. C

There was a river not too far from the castle that Olivia would sometimes walk to if it was nice outside when noise and crowds overwhelmed her. The sound of softly flowing water and the glow of late summer sunset provided just the kind of tranquil atmosphere Olivia had been looking for. 

After a few minutes of peacefully strolling, Olivia thought she heard a voice ahead. A few more steps and she was sure of it. There was a woman with a beautiful voice singing. It was a soothing melody that felt like it was embracing Olivia’s soul. Without thinking about it, her steps began to synchronize with the rhythm, and then an arm reached delicately above her head, and then she was lost in the song, stretching, spinning, and leaping her stress out, following her heart’s improvisations and not caring when she when lost her balance on a twig or a pebble. 

Gradually, Olivia drew closer to the voice as she lost track of time, until eventually she turned around and noticed Princess Azura’s hazel eyes watching her. 

Olivia shrieked as she stumbled marvelously into the dirt. 

“Oh, are you alright?” asked Azura, song abruptly stopped as she rushed to the dancer’s aid. 

“Um… I… uh…” Olivia stuttered as Azura helped her up. 

“I'm sorry if I startled you. You were just so wonderful that I couldn't look away.” 

“Oh, um… thank you, and… you have such a beautiful voice,” Olivia blushed.

“Thank you,” Azura replied, looking a little bashful herself. 

“Please don't stop.” 

“I won't stop if you won't.” 

“Um… OK,” Olivia agreed hesitantly. 

Azura stepped back and began to sing again, a different song, but one with a similar mood. 

Olivia tried to keep dancing, but she couldn't shake off the feeling of eyes now that she knew they were there, making it difficult to let go and become one with the music again. 

“No!” she whined as her arabesque wobbled with nerves on the imperfect ground. 

A hand clasped around hers, steadying her, and Azura imitated the position. 

And then they danced together. Azura wasn't quite as flexible or advanced as Olivia, but she certainly knew enough to keep up with her partner while singing, although their improvisations weren't always smooth. Sometimes they flowed together nicely; other times, they failed to silently communicate and stumbled over each other, causing Azura to giggle through several notes. 

As dusk fell, the air grew cold, and Azura’s voice grew sore. The two headed back to the castle together. 

“Olivia?”

“Yes?”

“It's been a long time since I’ve laughed so much. Thank you.” 

“It's been a long time since I've had so much fun making mistakes,” Olivia laughed in reply.


	2. B

After that evening, Olivia and Azura would meet to dance when they both had some free time, sometimes outside, sometimes in the castle’s seldom used ballroom, which offered a better dancefloor. Soon, they found themselves choreographing a duet. 

Azura and Olivia, in their finishing poses, looked at each other and beamed with pride and satisfaction at their first perfect complete run-through. 

“Wow, that was beautiful,” Olivia breathed after a moment of silence. 

“Yes, I love how this turned out,” Azura agreed. 

“I almost wish I could show it to someone,” Olivia muttered. 

“Then why don't we perform it?” Azura suggested. 

“I couldn't.”

“Why not? Everyone loves watching you dance.” 

“I… I don't know. It's different in battle. I don't have everyone's full attention on me. They're also watching the enemies, but with this…” 

“It's such a shame,” Azura sighed. 

“What is?” 

“Hiding beautiful talent like yours.” 

“I… um…” Olivia stammered, unable to find any defense against those words. 

“You don't want to hide your art forever, do you?” Azura asked. 

“No,” she admitted. “But I just don't think I can take so many people watching me.” 

“Then how about just a few people?” Azura suggested. “What if you invite some of the Shepherds that you feel most comfortable with?” 

“I guess I could do that… maybe.” 

Azura placed a hand on her shoulder and met her hesitant eyes with a look of gentle conviction. “I know you can.”


	3. A

With a little encouragement, Olivia found the strength to invite a few of her friends, who were more than willing to be an audience, and arrange a meeting time in the ballroom. 

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as the moment approached, but the presence of Azura beside Olivia gave her comfort and courage. As they danced, she kept her eyes on Azura. Having a partner gave her something else to focus on instead of thinking about people watching her. 

“You did a great job Olivia. I'm proud of you,” Azura said later. 

“I don't know,” Olivia mumbled. 

“Is something wrong? It looked like you were having fun.” 

“I was, but then I missed a step. You must've noticed.” 

“Yes, you made one small mistake, and so did I, but your friends still loved you. Today, you faced your fear, and that accomplishment certainly outweighs one little misstep.” 

“I guess you're right,” Olivia smiled. “When you look at it that way, it is pretty amazing.” 

“Indeed,” nodded Azura, “and next time, you'll invite a few more people and be even more amazing.” 

“Next time? You think I can do that?” 

“I know you can,” Azura reiterated. 

Olivia blushed and hugged her. “Aww, thank you for believing in me, Azura.” 

“Oh, um, you're welcome,” she replied, a little flustered, but grateful, for the affection. “I hope one day you will too.”


	4. S

Olivia found Azura singing by the river. She looked at her with a silent request to join her, at which Azura nodded. Olivia sat beside the princess, trying to soothe her nerves with the sound of that heavenly voice. 

“What's on your mind, Olivia?” Azura suddenly asked at the end of her song. She could tell that she was even more nervous than usual. 

“Well, um… there was something that I wanted to tell you. So… we’ve been spending a lot of time together, and I've really enjoyed dancing with you, and just getting to know you, and… when I'm with you, I feel like… I…” It was hopeless. It was so easy to forget now that even though they were friends, Azura was a princess, the most beautiful princess she'd ever seen or heard at that, and not known for getting close to others. It was crazy for Olivia to think they could be together. “Nevermind!” She got to her feet, about to flee, cheeks red, eyes wet. 

“Olivia, wait, please!” said Azura, standing and taking her hand. “I think I know what you were trying to say.”

Olivia held her breath. 

“And if so, I feel the same way.” 

She dared to look at Azura with hope-filled eyes. 

Azura, now certain she understood correctly, had to confess directly to that adorable expression. “I love you, Olivia.” 

“Yes, that's what I was trying to say!” squealed Olivia breathlessly, her face as scarlet as Azura had ever seen, “I… I love you too, Azura.” 

There was a moment of awkward silence. 

“I'm afraid I have no idea what to say now,” said Azura, also blushing a little. 

“How about you keep singing?” Olivia suggested. 

Azura sang, a slight tremor of nervousness in her voice. 

Olivia took her hand. 

Eventually, the melody soothed their heartbeats into its gentle rhythm. They sat beside the river, Olivia comfortably nestled on Azura’s shoulder.


End file.
